The Terror of Mr. Buu
るべし!! に る の |Rōmaji title =Majin Osoru Beshi!! Gohan ni Semaru Shi no Kyōfu |Literal title =The Terrifying Majin!! Gohan's Approaching Fear of Death |Number = 234 |Manga = Terrifying Power |Saga = Majin Buu Saga |Airdate = July 27, 1994 |English Airdate = November 7, 2001 |Previous = The Losses Begin |Next = Meal Time }} るべし!! に る の |Majin Osoru Beshi!! Gohan ni Semaru Shi no Kyōfu|lit. "The Terrifying Majin!! Gohan's Approaching Fear of Death"}} is the third episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred thirty-fourth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 27, 1994. Its original American airdate was November 7, 2001. In the original English version broadcast, the title was "The Terror of Majin Buu". Summary The episode starts off with the Supreme Kai in horror. Babidi is laughing. Supreme Kai tries to attack Majin Buu with a blast, but it does not work. For the next fifteen seconds, Supreme Kai gets knocked around like a rag doll. Just before Supreme Kai is killed, Gohan kicks Majin Buu out of the way. Gohan tells the Supreme Kai they should leave. Then, Majin Buu gets angry, but Gohan charges at Majin Buu. Majin Buu fires a Vaporize! blast that sends Gohan flying far away, injuring him badly. The Supreme Kai uses an Invisible Eye Blast to destroy the blast, and Gohan lands in the Southwest Forest. Then Supreme Kai just sinks his head into the dirt and Babidi believes that Supreme Kai did nothing and congratulates Buu for killing Gohan. After that, Babidi orders Majin Buu to kill Supreme Kai. Majin Buu does not listen at first, but eventually says he is going to eat the Supreme Kai. Just before he does though, the severely injured Dabura throws a spear through Majin Buu. Babidi goes insane and Dabura tells him not to ally with Majin Buu. Then, Majin Buu pulls the spear out and regenerates the hole. Dabura and Babidi are stunned and Dabura says: "WHAT IS THIS THING?!" Goten and Trunks arrive at the battle site, and see Dabura, Majin Buu and Babidi with the Supreme Kai at the ground. Goten then spots the petrified Piccolo. They climb up the mountain like experts and think that someone created a statue of Piccolo. Then they start tapping the statue, but Trunks taps too hard and accidentally breaks the Piccolo statue. Major Events *The Supreme Kai is badly beaten by Buu. *Gohan is thought to be killed by Buu. Battles *Supreme Kai vs. Innocent Buu *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Innocent Buu *Dabura vs. Innocent Buu Appearances Characters Locations *Rocky Canyon *Southwest Forest *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Halo *Potara *Champion Belt Transformations *Super Saiyan 2 Differences from the manga *Mr. Satan attempting to fly at the World Martial Arts Tournament and failing is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This is the first episode to use music from Broly - Second Coming. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 234 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 234 (BDZ) pt-br:Gohan corre perigo fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 234 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z